


Curious

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Amérique has always been a bit too curious. This applies, of course, to strange men across the room speaking a language France has always told him is obsolete.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an AU in which The Angevin Empire sort of stayed a thing and America became a French colony.
> 
> Inspiration stolen from All the Right Moves by OneRepublic.

"Shit," Amérique says, mouth practically falling open. Taking three easy strides over to where France stands, he sets aside a glass of wine (he’d never tell his guardian, but he doesn’t really like it all that much), casting a glance to the wide arched golden halls and banquet of the ballroom before looking to France.

“France,” He says once, and because France is too caught up in some languorous small talk, repeats himself. “France,” he says, a bit more forcefully, and when his guardian’s eyes meet his, “Who is that?”

He points to a man standing near the corner, tight cut suit and a book splayed between his fingers, leaning with one foot against the expensive wallpaper (Amérique knows because France had gone on for  _ years  _ about it). Peering closer, he sees- what  _ language  _ is that? It  _ looks  _ a bit like a mash-up of French and German,-

“Oh. Him,” France’s snort is not lacking in derision. Amérique’s guardian’s lips twist up into something of a mockery of a grin. “An old conquered enemy. Pay him no mind.”

But Amérique isn’t really listening. His body is here, but his mind is across the room, peering at the book and tapping the man repeatedly on his shoulder and asking _Who are you?_ and _Wh__ere are you from?_ and _What language is that book? Can I see it? _ And in his mind the man says something back, snappy like the suit he’s wearing, peculiar like his appearance- odd eyebrows and all.

Suddenly, Amérique’s feet are moving of their own accord.

Suddenly, he’s looking at the man and finding that he’s curious.


End file.
